Diddy Kong Racing 3D
Diddy Kong Racing 3D is a upcoming game for the Nintendo 3DS. The game features new gimmicks that you can fly and go under water and zero gravity added. Their are new 6 tracks added and old tracks and there's even a story mode for this game and added 7 new characters. Tracks Nitro Banana Bonanza * Diddy’s Tree Fort * Tricky Triangle * Oak Jungle * Banana Bumps * Boss: Gongo the Gorilla Dessert Desert * Cake Canyon * Butterfinger Bay * Taffy Ruins * Lolly Pop Mountain * Boss: Crave the Crocodile Icicle Cliff * Snowflake Trail * Iced Pound * Winter Whirlpool * Frostbite Skies * Boss: Pingeti The Polar Bear Dragon Jungle * Watery Beach * Poison Vine land * Dragon Shoals * Drag Top Volcano * Boss: Dragooni the Dragon Technical Future * Fri Future * Pie Past * Coconut City * Size Star * Boss: Electineon the Eel Asteroid Station * Space Swirl * Grand Galaxy * Comet Kartway * Universal Entry * Boss: King K Rool Retro Dino Domain * Fossil Canyon * Crescent Island * Haunted Canyon * Windmill Plains * Boss: Tricky the Triceratops Snowflake Island * Pirate Lagoon * Snowball Valley * Whale Bay * Everfrost Peak * Boss: Bluey the Walrus Future Fortress * Alpha Spaceport * Darkmoon Cavern * Star City * Space Dust Alley * Boss: Wizpig he Pig Characters Default * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong * Tiny Kong * Lanky Kong (New) * Tiptup * Pipsy * Bumper * Cranky Kong (New) * Timber * Krunch * Swanky Kong (New) Unlockable * Wrinkly Kong (New) * Drumstick * Wizpig * Gingi (New) * Dragent (New) * Donkey Kong (New) Story Diddy Kong & friends are racing when they think that they could make a competition. Whoever wins the races gets a Giant Golden Banana. So they do but 2 monkeys have different plans to steal it even if they lose. After winning all 4 tracks it shows the monkeys upset so they cheat by calling Gongo and they challenge you too a race while having Gongo attack you.You still win and those two monkeys are disqualified. So then the player gets the Golden Giant Banana. Then they find out about Dessert Desert they come up with something whoever wins the 4 races gets a Giant Golden Cake. Everyone wants it including 2 sneaky Crocodiles. after winning the 4 races the Crocodiles pull out a stone transforming them into Crave the Crocodile. You win then you get the Giant Golden Cake. Then they discovered a new area on Snowflake Mountain called icicle cliff. They then say whoever wins gets a life size scoop of ice cream. Everyone wants it once again including the player. Once you win a challenger appears called Pingeti the Polar. You win then you get tired of food and want no more. Then a person comes yelling for mercy you are then confused until he tells you what happened. Dragons Everywhere he screamed loudly. The player wants to investigate and drives over when 2 baby dragons say wanna race you then say sure and race them through all 4 tracks. Then when you win the 2 dragons start crying & the Dad comes with a loud Roar his huge wings ten the boss begins. It then becomes night and you get tired, you wake up & you are in the future. A few Eels come saying wanna race then you say yes and beat them in 4 different races. Then they transform into Election the Eel. You win & he sends you back to your time. of course he did not no where he lived so he sent him to space. You find out king K is up to no good so you do the 4 races racing asteroids.You get to him & the final battle begins. you win sending you to the past witch is in the time of Diddy Kong Racing DS. If you want to no the second story go on to Mario encyclopedia & look up Diddy Kong Racing DS then you will find it. I will reveal more of the game in February Category:Games Category:Racing Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Fan Games Category:Sequels